


Some changes

by AnYagami



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Percy, Dirty Talk, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Slash, Top!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnYagami/pseuds/AnYagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is growing too fast and even if Percy is missing his little cute and grumpy boyfriend but he has to admit he's completely in love with the changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some changes

**Author's Note:**

> I finally stop being a lazy little shit and finished translating it. My first attempt in a really explicit smut in english so here we go and I apologize for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy it.

Percy was not sleeping, not really. He was just tired from work and needed to take a nap for a few minutes. It felt so good staying in bed that time of the day, even though he had promised to cook dinner. Well, that could wait. The bed was too comfortable and smelled too good.

Smelled like his Nico.

He closed his eyes and let his mind wander while feeling that smell. A mix of shampoo, sweat, something sweet and aftershave. Percy recalled fondly that some time ago, that last one was not there, but it was different now.

Was funny how fast time goes by. It had been about five years since he and Nico were together. At that time things were so different. He can still remember clearly the skinny boy with pale skin and dark circles around the eyes.  
Nico used to be so small. Percy loved the way his shirts were big on him. He loved how Nico used to blush for every silly thing, for every little touch.

The son of Hades used to be so cute and shy yet so stubborn and grumpy. Percy loved tease him and see how red he could make his cheeks.

He was taken from his memories when he heard the noise of the door being closed. Probably it was Nico who had just came from college. He decided to keep his eyes closed and listen.

Percy first heard the careless steps of his boyfriend down the hall, then the sound of something falling in the kitchen and Nico swearing in a strange mix of Greek and Italian. After that he heard Nico entering the room, dropping something on the floor and mumbling something like “lazy” when saw him lying on the bed. And then there was only silence for a moment, until Percy feel Nico on the mattress.

“If you wanted me to let you sleep, you shouldn’t sleep like that only using these boxers. You know that, right?”

Percy tried to hold back laughter to not show he was awake. He felt the hot breath of Nico close to his ear and his stubble causing chills when come into contact with his neck.

“Damn, Perce. Can’t resist this ass, even more when you are showing like that to me.”

Percy bit his lip as he felt the hands of the youngest entering the small space between his body and the mattress, stroking his still flaccid cock over his underwear. Nico’s warm tongue ended up in his ear, bristling each strand of hair on his body.

“Your pervert. I was trying to sleep. ”

Nico bit his earlobe and whispered.

“Don’t give me that of ‘was trying to sleep’ when I can already feel you rubbing your ass against me.”

Percy hadn’t noticed that he had buckled his hips to have more contact with the volume in the other boy’s jeans. He mentally cursed himself for it.

“You used to be so cute. What happened to the shy and grumpy little boy with whom I was dreaming? ”

Nico chuckled and bit his shoulder before saying.

“He grew up.”

And that was the truth.

His Nico really had grown up. He was taller than Percy now, and no loger that shy and insecure boy. His hair was shorter now, but Nico still had them a bit long as he has always liked. The thin body was now full of muscles, and the boyish face was replaced with strong features and a wispy beard that always made him an air of relaxed. For Percy him was incredibly sexy.

“And admit you love it.” Nico kissed and bit his neck, sucking the tanned skin and marking it. Percy smiled and closed his eyes enjoying the caresses. “Admit you love when I touch you, when I’m on top, when I whisper those things in your ear.” The younger again stroked the volume between his legs. “See? What a big, hard and hot proof. ”

“Brat …” Percy moaned and raised his hips even more so Nico could touch him properly.

He couldn’t deny it, that was the most true. Percy loved that.

The rude way they made love, the dirty words, Nico being so possessive.  
Over time he was discovered that it was so good to bottom as to top. What matter who was on top? It was he and Nico there, that was enough.

Percy felt Nico’s cock between his buttocks, but this time without the hassle of the jeans. It was a soft rubbing, provocative, but enough to Percy feel the wet spot in his boyfriend’s underwear.

“yes babe, move” Again, Percy did not notice what he was doing until Nico said it. The son of Hades increased the friction making the indirect contact even more delicious as he continued kissing his neck and shoulder.

“Huum… Nico… take your boxers off… now.” Percy felt so fucking horny, his breath was now heavy puffs. He wanted it so bad.

Nico answered with a cheeky smile while stopping the contact and get down with the tongue through Percy’s back to the base of his spine.

“Stop teasing me, brat.” he said hoarsely with desire.

“This is for yesterday.” Nico took off his boxers and bit one of his cheeks with unnecessary force making Percy gasp and cry needy. “Do you think I forgot you making me beg to be fucked?”

“I thought revenge was a Nemesis thing.” Percy said with a naughty smile at the memory of the night before and then felt another strong bite. “Damn it, that hurts.”

“The fatal flaw of Hades is holding grudges, remember?” He felt Nico fondly kissing the painful local. “But I promise I will not be so cruel as you were.” And then licking sensually across that place, leaving a considerable wetness in his ass.

Percy felt that region being opened and bit the pillow in anticipation. The warm and wet muscle invaded his hole making him groan. Nico was playing with his tongue, doing the most filthy things inside of it and Percy was shameless rolling his hips against his mouth, seeking for more of that, wanting to feel him deeper.

“Fuck… So good… “

"Percy, do that.” Percy didn’t understand immediately what Nico meant. “That… open up to me.”

“Hmm yeah.” He nodded and began to make the moves that he had taught to the youngest several times before. He forced his asshole, making the other boy’s tongue go deeper.

He practically screamed into the pillow while Nico circled his entry with the tongue, moaning and making wet noises. When he get distracted, he relaxes the muscles making his entry literally pulsing on the youngest boy’s tongue.

“Damn, Perce.” Nico stopped what he was doing, leaving Percy quite frustrated, but that soon changed when he felt the hot and wet member of his boyfriend sliding between his cheeks.

Percy bit his lip and get ready for the penetration, but Nico just continued with that delicious sweet torture.

“Beg.” Nico said, his deep voice thick with desire.

“What?”

“My revenge, remember? Come on beg for it. ”

“No way, brat.” Percy grinned and in response Nico slapped his ass. “Ouch.”

“Don’t call me that.” He said with a cheeky smile enjoying how red he could make his boyfriend’s cheeks.

“Shut up, brat.” Percy said mocking and Nico slapped him again, but this time stronger leaving the imprint of his fingers on the tanned skin. “Damn, Nico.”

“I told you, and stop complaining. Look how you’re loving it. "He touched Percy’s hard cock and he couldn’t help but moan. "See? Now be good and beg for it. Beg for having me inside of you. ”

And to provoke him even more, he began to slide again the cock in his entry. When Percy tried to push more his hip and force the penetration he pulled back making his boyfriend huff in frustration.

“You fucking… sadist… brat.” He spoke with difficulty his mind so lost in lust. “I want my shy and cute Nico back.”

Nico delighted to see his boyfriend writhing looking for relief, and that scene was so hot, he wanted fuck him so hard, he was almost giving up self control. Percy realized this and started to grinding his ass even more against Nico’s cock, pleased while listening Nico groaning.

“Come on, Nico. Stop that… You know you want to.” Percy said slowly amid sinful moans purposely higher and hoarse. When he pushed a little more, he felt Nico ravishing his tight and pulsating hole and immediately start moving frantically.

“Yeah… good boy.”

“Bastard” Nico was panting while thrusting insanely hard into his boyfriend as if to take out his frustration, but it only made Percy groaning louder and louder. He took one of the pillows and positioned below his member to use Nico’s movement and get double pleasure.

“Percy… do… ”

“Yeah, babe. I know”

Percy quickly began doing that again, making Nico penetrate deeper and crushing the youngest boy’s cock at every contraction. Nico was screaming, biting him, pulling his hair with one hand while holding his hips possessively with the other and speaking sweet words mixed with the dirtiest he knew.

Percy was in no better situation. He bit hard his pillow to drown his loud groans. It was so hot. Feeling so filled out, the loud noises of flesh against flesh, Nico’s cock hitting his prostate. 

“Percy I’m… close”

“Uh-huh… Me too.”

And while feeling Nico’s hot liquid inside him, Percy came messing the pillow and the sheets of the bed. The son of Hades began slowly pulling out and then fell on him, delighting with the spasms after the orgasm.

When Percy turned, Nico lay down on his chest and the oldest immediately held him.

“That was not fair.” He said with a pout making Percy laugh. His black hair was sweaty, stuck on his forehead. His cheeks were red and he still was breathing heavily. Incredibly gorgeous, in Percy’s opinion.

“Stop complaining. You have a long way before having me begging to be fucked.”

Nico smiled and attached their lips together in a slow, lazy kiss. When they broke the kiss he still had his forehead joins his.

“Not so long. Remember? Some time ago you said I still had a long way before being on top.”

He smiled. Nico was growing too fast, but it was fine, everything was fine because Percy knew that no matter how much he got older, he was still his Nico, and deep down, he loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I had to use the age gap. I love using the age gap. And fuck the haters.


End file.
